Conventionally, a woody waste, a food waste, and a waste such as sludge are disposed by incineration or burial. However, in recent years, in the fields of environment and energy, there is a trend that some of these wastes which are reusable are used as fuel for CO2 reduction and reuse of valid resource. For example, in a case of the woody waste, the waste is reused as fuel, and in a case of the food waste, the waste is reused as feedstuff or fuel.
In a case where a waste is reused in such a way, the waste is inputted into a crusher as an object to be treated (hereinafter, the above waste will be called as the “object to be treated”), crushed into predetermined size, and then dried by a dryer. As the crusher, a machine provided with a net for adjusting crushing grain size is used in general. As the dryer, a method of drying by a kiln or the like is used in general. A crushing/drying facility in which the crusher and the dryer are systematically provided is installed.
As this type of prior art, for example, there is a crushed item manufacturing device for crushing a material by forcing the material to pass through minute holes of a screen with using wind power of the air heated by a heat exchanger, and supplying the crushed item into a crushed item collector with using the wind power (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As another prior art, there are a drying device in which a plurality of radially attached rotors is rotated in a cylindrical container, and water content in an object to be treated inputted from the upper side is separated by impact and centrifugal force by the rotors (for example, refer to Patent Document 2), and a device for making a lignocellulose material into minute particles, including a rotary vane and an intake port for causing a swirling airflow in a bottom part of a cylindrical container, in which by swirling a material on an inner circumference of the cylindrical container, the material is dried and crushed by friction with a wall part in the container (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).